Forelsket
by Gosangoku
Summary: Amelia F. Jones's detentions transform into meetings with Alice Kirkland and they just get closer from there. - Fem!US/UK. Happy Valentine's Day, Suzu!


_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;_

_and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._

- William Shakespeare

**x.**

**F o r e l s k e t**

**{ g o s a n g o k u }**

**x.**

**Just a hasty note. **_**Forelsket**_** is a word that does not exist in the English language. It is Norwegian and its meaning is the feeling of euphoria you experience when first falling in love.**

**I hope you enjoy this. I wrote it for **_**Suzume Chiyu**_**. Happy Valentines Day. :)**

**(I must confess - I am always baffled when it comes to writing personal notes on here. I often get carried away but truly I have no idea what to write, and subsequently I ramble. I suppose it's akin to that quote: "I didn't have time to write you a short letter, so I wrote you a long one instead.)**

This is set in America, although English terms will be utilised because:  
a) I am not fully aware of a wide spectrum of Americanisms;  
b) I am unwilling to use Americanisms;  
c) I am very lazy and would prefer to remain cacooned within my comfort zone which consists of various English things. Anglophiles, please, take a seat. We should talk. ;3

**In any case, please enjoy it!**

**x.**

The sun was low in the sky, slowly disappearing beneath the wavering horizon, and the little remaining sunlight filtered through the blinds, veiling the room with a saturated glow. Chairs were haphazardly strewn across the floor, unbalanced or in the wrong places, and papers littered the desks.

Weary marine blue eyes gazed through the windows and out at the sky, wistfully watching the soft pink clouds glide past like paper planes through air. It was surprisingly quiet outside, although perhaps it wasn't as shocking as she thought; most of the students had left for home a while ago, whilst she was forced to remain behind for a detention. It was a shame and she complained about it to her friends for the entirety of the day, draping herself over Sakura and whining about how unfair it was, whilst her soft spoken Japanese friend awkwardly tried to both comfort her and subtly let her know that it was her own fault.

A heavy sigh passed through her parted lips which formed a pout as she slumped in her chair, utterly disinterested. "I could be out doing something productive right now," she grumbled sulkily. "Or even better, something fun." With that unhappy thought, she kicked irritably at the near by rubbish bin, sending it toppling over and its contents spilling out. Bristling in annoyance and shooting a furious look at in inanimate object as if it were to blame for all of her misfortunes, she swept to the floor and angrily grabbed the rubbish, tossing it back into the bin and letting out a stream of curses when she missed.

Sparing the broken clock a glance before rolling her eyes and grumbling about lazy maintenance employees, she stood, burying her hands in the pockets of her jacket, and languidly departed from the stuffy classroom bathed in dull sunlight.

Her scratched sneakers, torn up from hours of basketball, cheerleading, and often times running (primarily due to her lateness and her neverending supply of energy that she most likely contracted from her fast food treats), squeaked obnoxiously against the floor of the corridors. She glanced at all of the displays on the walls, snorting at the work of freshmen but then smiling wistfully as she thought back to her first year when she had tried her hand at arts and crafts. She had made a hotdog hotrod (made from cardboard, coloured paper and a little technical stuff that she'd always been quite good with) and had always been rather proud of it. Nevertheless, looking back, it wasn't a good invention really, especially compared to what she could accomplish now.

She, with her own sense of subtlety and tact, carefully peered into other rooms before zipping past them to avoid being caught. Her teacher had left her unattended in a room with a broken clock, so she had to find out the time, but most of the clocks weren't working and some rooms didn't even have any. With a frustrated sigh, she slumped against the wall and began flipping her phone up and down out of boredom, blinking in surprise when she heard hissed curses and agitated words emitting from the room across from her.

_Who could be in there?_ she wondered, pushing herself off of the wall, pocketing her phone, and approaching the door of the student council office. Whilst she was aware that it was a necessity to be dedicated to your position in the student council were you to be successful, she didn't think that anyone was obsessed (or pathetic) enough to stay over an hour later than they had to. Curious (and in need of the time), Amelia pushed the door open.

A disheveled girl with haphazard pigtails hanging loosely from her head was scampering around on the floor, looking terribly flustered and rather exhausted, fruitlessly grabbing at stray papers. She ignored the strange flutter in her chest and absently realised that the girl on the floor was that really strict student who was rarely seen outside of classes. According to Francis, the English girl retreated to the office during break times and always stayed after school to ensure that she completed work. Amelia wasn't very well acquainted with the girl to enquire after her or ask why, so she just murmured a distracted response before moving on to another topic. Now, however, seeing the normally uptight, stern girl who had got her into trouble several times due to her lack of punctuality and how she rebelled against the school uniform on her knees and staring ruefully at the papers as if they had personally betrayed her, she couldn't feel much ire towards her.

"Hey," she blurted out, mentally berating herself for her volume when the girl with pigtails jumped and whipped around to stare at her, wide-eyed. "Uh... D'you need any help?" She offered a grin.

Big emerald eyes fluttered in astonishment momentarily and Amelia briefly wondered how she had never recognised how bright they were before, and then the student council member shook her head, lowering her gaze again. "No," she replied, and then added: "No, thank you. I'm fine." She stared at the papers for a moment before frowning up at the American. "May I enquire as to why you are still here at... at ten to five?" she asked, having paused to glance at her watch. Amelia noticed the fairy decorations on it. _Heh, cute._

"Detention," she replied without thinking, rolling her eyes when the Brit spared her a reprimanding scowl. "Hey, it was no big deal. I didn't turn in my homework, so that's why."

"And why didn't you hand it in?" enquired the other girl primly, glare deepening as Amelia approached and knelt in front of her, aiding her in picking up all of the papers.

"'Cause I had other stuff to do," she replied with a sheepish grin, laughing softly when the other scoffed. "Seriously, I was at basketball practice and I was attending my brother's hockey game." She paused. "He lost," she offered with a snort of amusement. "He's good, but not great. Plus I think he bruised his ribs or something after that Russian guy totally rammed him into the..." She trailed off when she realised that the other girl was staring at her in what could only be described as a look a disappointed teacher would give. Deciding it would be in her best interests to cease her pursuit of the topic, she sent her another cocksure grin. "Anyways, I'm Amelia Jones. You?"

The English girl frowned and tilted her head, and her pigtails bobbed in time with the movement. Amelia couldn't help but smile at the image, but she didn't voice her thoughts in fear of a lecture. After a moment, the other girl heaved a sigh. "Kirkland. Alice Kirkland," she said with a polite inclanation of her head.

Amelia beamed and handed her the papers she'd picked up, and Alice took them with a small word of thanks. "'S no problem," she replied easily, waving a hand in dismissal. "So anyways, what're _you_ doing here so late?"

Alice sighed again and tugged nervously at a pigtail, pulling at the split ends as she gazed downwards. "I was working," she ventured, folding her arms tightly after dropping the heavy papers on her desk. She looked pointedly away from the American, pursing her lips. "In any case, if your detention is over I assume you're permitted to leave."

Whilst Amelia could take a hint, she didn't want to. Normally she would have jumped at the chance of being told she could leave but for whatever reason she was reluctant. "How long will you be staying?" she found herself asking.

The English girl sighed, keeping one arm tightly wound around her waist whilst the other rose to tug at a pigtail. "I'm not sure," she replied, sniffing haughtily to detract from her slightly melancholic tone. "I still have to sign some documents and I have to calculate total profits and or losses from budgets over the past year along with how they will be affected by any cuts, and I..." She trailed off when Amelia leaned down, their faces barely an inch apart and she could feel the girl's breath ghosting over her lips. Surprisingly, she smelled not of fast food, but had the lingering scent of coffee beans, paprica and a subtle hint of peppermint. She felt her face warm at the odd observation and averted her gaze to scowl at an innocent unmoving object, but warm fingers wove beneath her chin and tilted it up.

"Alice," Amelia said, voice softer than it had been before, "come with me."

And, in a strange lapse of judgement where in she forgot herself, she did.

**x.**

And thus it began. Amelia began showing up in Alice's office during breaks until she managed to (literally) drag her to sit with her and her friends. Out of her comfort zone, Alice carefully evaded looking at anyone until the American grew exasperated and managed to slyly envelop her into a conversation with Sakura. It was rather amusing how the two shorter girls whispered animatedly about literature from various cultures along with discussions about tea and the latest manga, the latter topic being one Amelia was quick to join in with. At first it was amusing and Amelia was glad that the anti-social Brit began to converse more with others rather than only getting into arguments with Bonnefoy, but eventually it began to irritate her. At first she pegged it on the fact that Alice was getting along with her friends so well and thought she was losing them, but eventually realised that that wasn't it after the English girl didn't show up to one of their days out on the week end and Amelia only found herself missing her. She spent the entire day texting Alice, sparing absent remarks to her friends and laughs that suggested she wasn't really listening to them.

She no longer readily agreed to plans with the girls in her sports teams or proposed ideas with Sakura or arrange a(n unfriendly) basketball match with her rival, Ivan Braginski. She spent her days showing up with an unspoken invitation to Alice's apartment, engaging in verbal debates with the girl's brothers over the English girl's talents (If Amelia ever sided with her brothers, she knew she'd get a black eye, and she didn't want to paint make up over it. Besides, she would always side with Alice anyway.) and then persuading her to go out on the town with her. It took a while for Amelia to convince the English girl to go clothes shopping and she almost slapped her when she kept mumbling how she didn't want new clothes because she was unattractive and didn't want Amelia to know her weight.

"Alice," Amelia had said, any intention of playful banter disappeared from her tone to be filled with severity, "Do you seriously mean that?"

Alice pulled anxiously on one of her messy pigtails. She opened her mouth but then huffed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go somewhere else. Didn't you want to see that film?"

The American grabbed the shorter girl's shoulder and forced her to face her. "No way am I letting something like that go," she hissed fervently. Glancing around, she pulled Alice into a more secluded area of the shopping centre, not letting go of her tense shoulders. "Listen, Alice," she said seriously, brows drawn together, "For a couple of years I thought I was fat. You know what I did?" She swallowed and looked around again nervously, and then heaved a sigh. "I tried to starve myself." Green eyes widened in surprise and she frowned deeply, blinking rapidly as if she wanted to cry. Amelia pursed her lips, wondering why her heart seemed to lurch at the devastated expression on the Brit's face. "I refused to eat a lot and when I did, I hated myself. I looked at myself in the mirror every day and cried and hit myself." She noticed Alice's lips trembling and felt her shoulders shaking slightly, amazed at how upset she looked about it. Whilst she loathed how she had been back then, she had no idea that anyone would ever be so sad for her.

"But you're beautiful," Alice blurted out, voice higher than usual and breaking slightly. She ducked her head again, hair falling to hide her face.

"I didn't think so," Amelia responded quietly, although she somehow felt reassured by her words. Back then, Ivan had just made quips about her weight and said he couldn't notice if she'd lost any, Francis had just raised a brow and betted that she'd lose a couple of pounds before she gave in and went to McDonald's, and no matter how much Matthew or her parents said she looked fine, she just felt worse. Hearing Alice say those words with such conviction accompanied by the painful tears gathering in her eyes, she wished she had never even tried to lose weight at all. "But you know something? When I realised that I was hurting others by doing something so bad to myself, I couldn't do it anymore." She squeezed Alice's shoulders and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. "Whenever you hurt yourself, you're hurting those who care about you... and I couldn't do that."

She only realised her eyes had fallen closed when cold fingertips hovered over her cheeks, brushing her eyelashes. Her eyes flickered open to see pained emerald eyes glistening before her. "You're beautiful," Alice repeated in a poignant whisper, and Amelia held her tighter, wanting the absolute devastation in her voice to disappear.

"So are you, Alice," she whispered softly, lips brushing over her forehead, "so please don't think you're not."

They both felt an electrifying flutter of butterflies erupt within them, but neither of them mentioned it.

After that, they seemed to have a deeper understanding of one another. Instead of exchanging smiles in the hallways, they stopped and spoke and laughed. They visited one another after school on a daily basis and helped each other with homework. Amelia helped to calculate profits in the student council room and Alice aided her with English. They read their books together and, although Amelia wasn't a huge fan of literature, she often went to the library with Alice and listened to the girl's soft voice whisper literary fragrance in a private corner of the place, intrigued by how her voice seemed to resonate in her ears and her expression slipped from feeling to feeling as she empathised with the characters.

Amelia decided that Alice's voice was her favourite song.

**x.**

When Amelia turned up to school with a large bruise on her cheek, Alice shot her an inquisitory glance and when the taller girl just heaved an irritable sigh and turned away, Alice touched her shoulder. The American shot her an exasperated scowl. "I've gotta get to class," she said shortly, grimacing slightly.

"I refuse to allow you to depart until you inform me of the reasons behind your injury," demanded the English girl primly, brows knitted together.

"Could you just lay off?" Amelia snapped, obviously agitated. She spared Alice a scowl, and then sighed upon seeing the girl's worried expression. "Damn it," she murmured, running a hand through her hair. "I got into a fight with Braginski, okay? Don't worry, I broke his nose."

"D-don't worry?" Alice sputtered, eyes widening. "You might get into trouble for that!"

"Don't you think I know that?" the American hissed, and the let out a groan. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine," replied the shorter girl softly, and Amelia suddenly felt her soft hands gently touching her cheeks. She leaned into the touch, sighing. "Perhaps you should tell someone about Braginski..."

"You're assuming I was in the right?" She smirked, vaguely amused, and then chuckled softly when Alice flushed.

"N-no, I suppose not. It takes two," she said with a shrug. "But he's a complete wanker, so..."

"And I'm a saint," quipped the younger girl sarcastically. Upon seeing the discontentment on Alice's face, she continued, "We were playing basketball. We get carried away a lot and usually argue a bit, but yesterday it kinda... it kinda got outta hand."

Alice sighed. "Yes, I see that," she murmured, shaking her head. "If you two rile each other up so much, why do you see one another so often?" she mumbled with a small scowl.

Amelia raised a brow, taking in the annoyed expression on the shorter girl's face. "You don't like me seeing Braginski?" she asked slowly, a smirk forming on her lips as Alice twitched. "You jealous?"

"Absurd!" the English girl squeaked, turning away and marching down the corridor. "Get to class, Amelia!"

A couple of seconds later she stopped, turned around, and stubbornly walked in the other direction.

Amelia stifled a laugh. She'd gone the wrong way.

At least she could always count on Alice's temper to brighten her day.

**x.**

"It's too hot," Alice moaned weakly, shoulders slumping as she gave up on maintaining a perfect posture. She raised her arm and brushed her stray bangs from her face, grimacing in distaste as she felt the sweat on her brow. "Ugh."

"Don't be so _English_, Alice," Amelia teased with a small smirk. She slung an arm around the girl's thin shoulders and dragged her closer. "You're in America, so you gotta learn to love the sun!"

The Brit huffed, too tired to shove the obnoxious girl off of her. "I am English," she muttered, "I complain about every type of weather. I'm used to the rain. Even if I dislike it."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Well we're nearly at Sakura's," she said, "so you can huddle in the shade there."

"I will," she replied sulkily, and Amelia wondered if the shorter girl was aware of how she always pouted adorably when she sulked. Probably not.

Ten minutes later, they shuffled into Sakura's front garden, Alice leaning against the wall and breathing a sigh of relief. Noticing her red face, the American regarded her silently for a moment, prepared to either enquire after her well being or tease her, but the door then opened to reveal a Japanese girl with monochromatic eyes. She smiled slightly, inclining her head. "Good afternoon, Amelia, Alice," she murmured softly, backing into the house. "Please come in. Do not forget to remove your shoes..." She said it only for Amelia's benefit, who often forgot the customs.

They trudged up to Sakura's room and Amelia surveyed it carefully. It had been a few weeks since she'd visisted, preoccupied with basketball practice and irritating Alice. There were a bunch of shining papers on her bed, which Sakura swiftly hid beneath her bed. The posters on her wall consisted of a few Japanese and American singers, most of whom Amelia couldn't place, and several innocent anime ones. A few Japanese trinkets decorated the area, along with some from other countries sitting on one shelf. It was similar to when she had last visited; Sakura didn't like change too much.

"So you got the game, right?" Amelia asked with a wicked grin, already kneeling to rifle through Sakura's stack of games and CDs. "Hey, put some music on," she said, tossing a random disk to Sakura, who sighed and acquisced. Quietly the music filtered in the room, filling the atmosphere with a soft melody. Amelia had been hoping for Lady Gaga or something, but that's what she got for not looking. Oh well, the _Final Fantasy_ soundtrack wasn't bad either, although it was kinda weird Sakura had it.

The three began playing various games on the Japanese girl's game systems, primarily the PlayStation 3 and XBOX, although due to Amelia's love of sports they also had a few games on the Wii as well. Alice, reluctant to participate in case of losing terribly to the two gaming geniuses, curled up on the bed and began to read. But when Amelia and Sakura had began playing tennis and continued insisting on another game (both being competitive), she couldn't help but allow her gaze to stray as Amelia's shirt lifted to expose her midriff and her tanned skin glistened. Swallowing and flushing slightly, Alice tried to be inconspicuous about her watchful gaze, hastily lifting her book to pretend not to be looking when the American turned to her.

"You sure you don't wanna play, Alice?"

_Don't sound so inviting, idiot..._ "I'm quite all right, Amelia," she replied airily, pretending to be preoccupied by her novel. However, the words on the page before her blurred when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to her feet. She winced before scowling irritably, ignoring how her heart sped up considerably and her skin tingled where Amelia touched her. "What the bloody fucking hell are you...?"

"C'mooon," the American whined, giving her the infamous puppy dog look. Alice's glare deepened. "I wanna play with you!"

_Why does every innocent thing you say sound so wrong?_ Alice's mind screamed as her face flared brightly. "I... I..."

Azure eyes blinked curiously before Amelia leaned down slightly. "You okay, Alice? You're still red... Are you hot?"

Her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip, resisting the urge to grab the taller girl and kiss her senseless and... Where did _that_ come from?

"Perhaps we should cool off," Sakura eventually suggested, subtly burying her nose into a tissue as she stared at the two blondes. "It is not much, however I have a paddling pool in my back garden and we can use that..."

"Great idea, Sakura!" Amelia replied with a jubilant grin, flashing an exubarent thumbs up. "Maybe me and you should set it up though. Alice looks like she's about to pass out..." She cast a concerned glance at the distressed English girl, who shook her head.

"I'll be all right," she said quickly, face darkening. "Continue with your games. I'm fine."

"No way! Even though your brothers are jerks, they'd kill me if I let you faint," Amelia replied fervently, and then relaxed slightly, smiling gently. "Besides, I'll have more fun if you join in. I wanna be with you."

At that, Alice was afraid she _would_ pass out. She almost wanted to. Instead, she buried her face in her hands and moaned weakly, willing her blush away that seemed fucking_ permanent_ around Amelia.

An arm snaked around her back and held her tightly. "See? It really looks like you're gonna pass out on me. Let's make that pool!"

_Although_, Amelia thought as she lead Alice outside, _I wouldn't mind if you did..._

**x.**

The grass was so cool, Alice thought, as she lied on it with her arm covering her shut eyes. She could hear Amelia and Sakura talking a few feet away about Jake Gyllenhaal and Noriaki Sugiyama and various other people Alice wasn't interested in, but she decided not to listen to their words. She felt as if she was floating, she decided, Amelia's sweet voice lifting her spirits and enrapturing her, further enhancing the fluttering in her stomach. She sighed softly and clenched her eyes shut tighter, prepared to berate herself, but her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as a cold sensation enveloped her. Squawking, she sat up hastily, glaring furiously at a grinning Amelia, and tried to move away from the stream of water that was flying from the hose the American girl was gripping.

"Stop it!" she shouted angrily, fruitlessly holding up her hands to block the unrelenting spray. She could hear Amelia laughing uncontrollably and Sakura stifling giggles and gave a dark scowl before flipping the former off and turning to march back inside. She made it to the door before her arm was grasped tightly again and, before Amelia could react, Alice swept down for the forgotten hose and aimed it at her.

Within seconds, the three had initiated a full scale water battle, spraying each other with hoses and squealing and screaming and shouting insults as they laughed in between. As Alice was distracted by Sakura, Amelia leapt at her and both fell into the plastic pool, their laughter echoing in the atmosphere as the lighthearted sun added to their bright smiles.

Eventually, the laughter died down into soft giggles and then breathless gasps. Sakura had dismissed herself to go and get towels, leaving the other two searching for their breath in the nearly empty pool. Alice stared up at Amelia with a half-lidded gaze as the sun above her head both illuminated the area and Amelia providing them with private shade as she hovered over her.

"Still hot?" Amelia whispered softly, eyes sparkling with mirth and some indiscernable feeling hidden behind the amused blue.

"A bit," Alice replied in the same tone, eyes scrutinising the American's face as if she was trying to memorise every detail. She smiled at the other girl in a rare moment of uninhibited contentment, and then her lips were covered with warmer ones. She could taste the coca cola she had consumed earlier that day accompanied by her strawberry lip gloss that they both shared. But also, beneath all of that, there was a strange spicy taste that seemed to follow Amelia, and Alice found herself lifting her hands to grab the American's face and pull her down more, forgetting all about their location and only wanting to feel more of her as their lips danced together in a needy tango.

After a time in which it went too fast, they pulled away to inhale as much air as possible, gazing wistfully into one another's eyes. Reluctance was evident in both their expressions, and both were afraid about how the other would react. So they lied there, clinging to each other, lips still close, and Amelia murmured quietly, "I... I..."

"Don't apologise," Alice interrupted, biting her lip, blinking as Amelia smiled.

"I wasn't going to," she replied softly, brushing their lips together again. "I was going to say... I think I'm falling for you." She examined Alice's expression, wondering if she shouldn't have said it, wondering why she _had_, but then relaxed when the English girl's lips formed a beautiful smile.

"As do I," she murmured, and slowly dragged Amelia back into a kiss.

**x.**

Five minutes to midnight, the clock read, and the loud ticking noise filled the otherwise almost silent atmosphere. The occasional car would sputter past with a reverberating rev of the engine and their headlights swept through the otherwise opaque room, illuminated only by the flickering television with a bad signal that occasionally lapsed into white noise.

Alice was not taking in any of the lexis splayed across the pages of her novel and eventually gave up reading the same page for the umpteenth time. With a soft sigh, she dropped the book beside her and curled up, holding her legs and burying her face in them as she listened to the heavy onslaught of rain cascading outside.

Her brothers were all out, probably getting intoxicated, but that was practically a daily occurrance for the majority of them, aside from Aderyn who was normally teased for being the most feminine of the brothers, who was probably only trying to be inebriated to console himself about not having someone to share the day with. He had quietly offered to go with Alice so that they could mope together, but the girl had declined and opted to read instead. Or, she would have, were her thoughts not going on turbulant journeys without her approval. Amelia's voice kept drifting through her ears, echoing as memories took her back to yesterday when they were screaming on a roller coaster and when they had shared cotton candy, hugging in a carousel, and holding hands on the way home. Apparently she had fallen asleep, if Amelia's malicious grin and picture on her phone was anything to go by.

"Stupid Amelia," Alice mumbled, hugging herself tighter, only to jump and nearly fall off of the sofa when the shrill sound of the doorbell resonated through the house. Glad that nobody had been there to see her clumsy accident, she shuffled to the door, prepared for one of her brothers to fall in either sobbing, laughing uncontrollably, or naked. And thus she was pleasantly surprised to see a certain American clad in a large canary yellow overcoat, grinning broadly and holding two plastic bags. She stared for a moment, caught off guard, before launching forwards to fling her arms around the girl.

Amelia laughed brightly, almost dropping her bags. "Whoa! I know you'd be happy to see me, but wow." She grinned. "Nice to see you too, Alice, but wanna go inside before you show your undying love for me? You'll get wet," she said.

Blushing at her urgency, Alice untangled herself from the other girl and stepped back inside, tugging at her hair as Amelia entered and kicked off her muddy shoes. They scuttled into the front room, exchanging pleasantries, before the Brit grew tired of it and pulled Amelia into another kiss. Warm hands found their way to her hips and tugged her forwards, and she easily aquiesced, deepening the kiss and tasting that same spice that always lingered on the taller girl's tongue.

Once they pulled away, Amelia beamed. "You always taste of chocolate," she observed, and Alice rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, unwilling to admit that she did hide chocolate in various crevices. "I know you like it though, so that's why I bought you some," Amelia continued, rubbing Alice's arm before leaning down to produce a box of chocolates. "And I got DVDs. We'll be watching chick flicks and horror movies all night, baby!" she said with a wink.

Alice stared at her, astonished. "Ah... Y-you want to stay with me...?"

Amelia rose a brow. "I thought that'd be obvious," she replied dryly, pulling Alice into a tight hug. "Silly Brit," she said fondly, "there's no one else I'd rather spend time with."

The English girl flushed slightly but smiled against Amelia's shoulder, only to still when... "Did you just grope my breasts?"

"Yes," replied the younger girl bluntly, "Yes, I did."

They spent the rest of the night watching the lacklustre or "terrifying" films Amelia had rented which resulted in the American clinging to Alice and shaking when a character screamed, and then both trying to hide their tears when they watched the final film for the night: Titanic. When it had ended and both had subtly wiped their red eyes, they turned to each other, squeezing each other's hands and smiling softly.

"I'll never let go," whispered Alice, leaning closer.

"Nor will I," replied Amelia, and closed the space in between them.

**x.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**I am most displeased with this. Not to fear, however, for I have also begun another story in which it incorporates poetry and excessive imagery that may compel you to to say, "Fuck you, Gosan, I'm not reading your neverending sentences."**

**I take both English Literature and English Language and... Actually, I shan't write "subsequently" as many of the people in my classes dislike poetry and grammar. I revel in learning it! I even follow several blogs that focus on grammar and literature... I'm not sad.**

**In any case, I initially began an entirely different concept for a fic for Valentines Day (also Nyotalia), although that obviously didn't happen. However, I didn't exactly want this either... I'm not sure what happened. I suppose the plot bunnies befuddled me. Curse, foiled again!**

**In any case, whether or not you have a Valentine, have a good day.**

**For once I am in a good mood because my America and I were talking for a while. Role playing as America and England, I (as England) was dressed in America's cowboy outfit and he was about to "rearrange my furniture" but his/her (In real life we are both female but I never know what to refer to her as when I talk about her as America but yes we are both girls I am sorry to disappoint you.) power cut out. :U Electricity ruins sexy tiems. (Be honest, how OOC do I sound right now? Normally I'm so serious or at least don't say anything like that. Blame America.)**

**So anyway, 'Merica, once again, Happy Valentines Day. ... *kisu!***


End file.
